The Heiress
by She
Summary: What's the heir of Voldemort to do? So much evil, so little time...
1. A Young Woman of Letters

_AN:Greetings and a very happy 2001 to you all!Many thanks for your letters of encouragement, especially to Jaclyn, who reminded me to dust off my notes and get writing…_

_ _

_Before I kick off, I wanted to address a few concerns.First, given my production schedule at work, I am not going to be able to spin off the chapters as quickly as I was able for "Heir Unapparent."I beg your patience, as there will be considerable lag time between chapters…_

_ _

_Second, I want to put forth a note from a reviewer re:Chinese mythology.The spellings I used for the elemental characters were not for "turtle" or "dragon" in general, but for specific mythological creatures, like the Loch Ness Monster. The Enchanted World of Magical Beasts and the Mythical Creatures website, [www.members.dencity.com/MythicalCreatures][1] cite these names as _pi-hsi_ for the tortoise element and _lung_ for the dragon element.Perhaps these are different from those you know; as is often the case in mythology, there are various spellings for one entity (i.e. Wodin/Odin, or Zeus/Jupiter, etc.) The "flying unicorn" is based on the _Ki-Lin_, which, according to the above-mentioned sources, appears to herald the birth of a great person and is a symbol of benevolence and good will.As you've probably guessed, these creatures are **based on** Chinese mythology, but I have taken artistic liberties to fulfill the story.I took my cue from Ms. Rowling, who adapted the basilisk in Chamber of Secrets; the "actual" creature in many mythology books is described as being part chicken and only twelve inches long (BTW, I agree with Ms. Rowling 100% on this one; Salazar Slytherin and a little snaky chicken just aren't as dreadful!)I wanted to clarify this, as we'll be seeing our elemental pals again in this story. And there you have it._

_ _

_Speaking of artistic liberties, I have decided to take a sizeable one.I know Ms. Rowling has recently expressed her concept of Professor McGonagall as a woman about seventy-ish.Considering the lifespan of a wizard (Dumbledore is approaching his two-hundredth birthday, and HE's still going strong!) I see Minerva as a gal in her prime.Snape may be a few years younger, but I am going forward with the assumption that this is not a big deal in terms of wizard life spans and the nature of kindred spirits. In other words, I don't see Minerva as the dignified Dame Maggie Smith but as the vibrant raven-haired woman Starling has depicted (for her excellent artwork, go to [www.geocities.com/harrypotterfans][2]. They are also an excellent resource for all things Potter.)_

_ _

_Well, if you've waded through all the above and are still with me, here we go!_

_ _

_ _

__

**THE HEIRESS 1:A Young Woman of Letters**

** **

April 30

Dear Mum and Dad,

Thank you so much for your care package; they just don't have Callard & Bowser's Treacle Toffee or Barratt's Dib Dabs here in Kyoto… (The Lama found this an unusual gift when he learned you were both dentists!)He laughs so often; it is good medicine for me.I don't think I've ever met someone who laughs as much as he does.It has helped me with my homesickness, but not enough.I miss you so much.Please, when you speak next with Professor Dumbledore, try to talk him into letting me come home soon.

Please don't be worried, though.I am feeling much better; the Professor was right to send me to this place to get over the problems I had in March. I've learned a great deal about the wizarding communities here, and, perhaps more important, about meditation.Going inside to find answers - I know it sounds like pop psychology, but it's based on some really old traditions.I hope you've enjoyed the books I sent you; the one on Zen Wizardry is especially wonderful.

I've enclosed a few of my sumi-e paintings.As you can see, I've gotten a bit better with my bamboo leaves, but my stalks still look like disjointed vertebrae.Well, please write soon and send more candy!I love you, Hermione

May 5

Dear Draco,

Thank you for your kind letter.I feel as you do; it's odd to be sharing thoughts with someone you have never considered a friend.But after all you did for me, I cannot help but owe you my deepest gratitude.And yes, you have earned my trust.You asked if I think of you.Well, yes, I do.It surprises me how often.I truly hope that your scar does not cause you too much pain.As we received our wounds from the same horrible knife, I sometimes wonder if yours hurts when mine does.Sometimes it feels as if my entire heart is on fire.The Lama tells me that surges of power cause magical scars to ache.I've seen this before with Harry, so I wasn't surprised.But that's small comfort; I never pitied Harry as deeply as I do now.You mentioned in your last letter that you feel uncomfortable talking to Harry. Please, Draco, for your own good, talk to him.He'll listen, I promise… Best, Hermione

_ _

_ _

_June 6_

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_Let me begin by saying how deeply we have missed you here at Hogwarts.The school year ended rather sedately, given the trials of March.I am pleased to give you this highlight: Hogwarts was victorious in the first Diggory/Krum Memorial Quidditch Tournament.I'm sure both Cedric and Viktor are proud of the new bonds being forged among the International Wizarding Academies, even more so as Quidditch has become its forum.I am well aware that you wanted to attend, but I am in firm agreement with the Lama Li that you are still recovering from your grievous injury.No less emotional than physical, my dear Hermione.Do not underestimate the power of the emotions; I know the Lama is instructing you well in these matters.Heed his words.They may very possibly save your life in the days ahead._

_ _

_The Lama has provided me with glowing reports of your progress; knowing your aptitude for scholarly excellence I am not surprised, albeit I am deeply proud of you.He has informed me of your desire to return to Hogwarts next year; while I feel you could greatly benefit from another year of his teachings, I am sensitive to your need to be home.Perhaps it is as well.Your life, after all, is here and I am not the only one who is sorely missing you.I suspect you have had a number of letters from your friends here.We will all look forward to welcoming you home, my dear._

_ _

_I have arranged for Bill Weasley and Remus Lupin to escort you directly to Hogwarts at the end of August.They have been hard at work in your part of the world and will be returning to meet with us at this time.I know you have been longing for the annual "end-of-summer" reunion at the Burrow but, times being what they are, I know you will understand that you are to travel directly to us.Further, I would like you to spend some time here before the student body arrives.The faculty and I have been hard at work to develop a curriculum for you that will build upon your learnings with the Lama.This will be added to your regular studies of course, but I have no doubt that your supple mind will adapt itself well to the rigorous study._

_ _

_I look forward to seeing you at summer's end.Until then, I remain your most devoted _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_ _

_ _

June 7

Dear Harry,

Thanks for the news… I just _knew _you guys would win!Sounds like you scraped yourself up a bit; you've got to be more careful when you do that Wronski Feint!!Bet you thought I didn't know how to spell that, did you!So there!Viktor did teach me a thing or two about the sport.I'm glad the teams decided to honor him as well as Cedric.He was just as brave and every bit as big-hearted.

Now I understand why you always felt so awful about Cedric.If only I had… Well, that's the worst part of it, isn't it?What _could_ we have done?His family has been so lovely, but that only makes me feel that much worse.I know we all have to keep going.We have a terrible job ahead of us, Harry.In my heart, I know what it is.I am so frightened I'm not strong enough… Thank you for understanding.I've tried to talk about it with others but somehow, well, you are the only one who really understands, aren't you?

I had a shock today - guess what happened?I actually overheard two climacophora (indigenous snakes!) I couldn't make out the entire conversation, but most of it was, well, of a romantic nature… I guess it was a matter of time before this ability blossomed. Suffice it to say that I shall put it to good use, as you have, and not misuse it as HE has… I told the Lama about it and he was delighted - one of the snakes was an albino and he said that is a sign of good fortune.At this point, I'll take all the good luck I can get…

Harry, I know you've been suspicious of Draco in the past, and with good reason.But he's changed.I can see it in his letters.Please try to put the past behind and be kind to him.If he's really going to set his foot on a different path, he needs our help.More than ever, we must depend upon and trust each other.It's the only way now.Love, Hermione

_ _

June 7

Dearest Ron,

I am so very proud of you - I _knew _you would win the Tournament!Your letter was full of praise for your teammates, but I know for a fact (I have it on authority) that it was _your_ strategic leadership and daring at the goalposts that saved the day.I wish I could have been there to congratulate you in person… You know what I mean…

I've just had a letter from Professor Dumbledore.He won't let me join you at The Burrow.I guess we expected that, and I can't tell you how disappointed I am.But, well, in light of the fact that he is letting me return for next year, I must stifle my frustration.After all, he and the Lama have been debating this issue for the past two months.I know the Lama feels I should remain here, but my whole life is half a globe away.I can't hide here forever, no matter how lovely it is.I couldn't stand to be away from Hogwarts, from _you_, any longer… 

Thank you, Ron, for agreeing to visit my parents when you arrive in London.They really like your Mum and Dad, and will be pleased to see you all.Please give them my love.And keep a big part of it for yourself, too…Love, Your Hermione

_ _

August 25

Dearest Ron,

I just wanted to send you a quick note - I'll be back at Hogwarts at the end of the week.Bill and Professor Lupin have agreed to bring me with them, as I cannot apparate yet (if you and Harry already know how I'll beat you with your broomstick!!) I can't wait to see you - I have so many hugs and kisses I've been saving for you…I love you, Hermione

_Next:_

**No Place Like Home**

_ _

   [1]: http://www.members.dencity.com/MythicalCreatures
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/harrypotterfans



	2. No Place Like Home

August 25

**THE HEIRESS 2:No Place Like Home**

Ronald Weasley stood at his window, glaring at the small purple egret perched on its sill.Hermes, the egret, uncurled his long neck and stretched it up expectantly, unaware that the tall red-haired boy was debating if he should strangle the messenger or not.At last, the boy heaved an exasperated sigh and patted the bird on its head, then reached into his pocket and withdrew some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.He hesitated, wondering if the beans would be a suitable snack for an Egyptian egret, but Hermes solved his quandary by snatching the beans from his open palm and gulping them down in a single swallow.Ron sighed and sat down at his cluttered desk.Books were spread open, anchored by statues of his favorite Chudley Cannon players.He had been determined to catch up on his homework so he could spend every available moment with Hermione when they got back from summer break.

Hermes chirped expectantly."Feathery git, you should be tired." Ron snarled. The bird squeaked again.Ron grabbed a quill and yanked a sheet of parchment from beneath his open _Guide to Transfiguration_.He began to scrawl the date, _August 30th_, and a greeting, _Dear Hermione_. Then he glared at the sheet.What was he going to say?He had hoped, even though he knew it wouldn't happen, that she would be there this week when Harry arrived.Or before, so they could spend some time snogging by the pond in back of the garden.Now he would have to wait another week.But that wasn't what really bothered him.His main grievance was Bill.His own brother, who had always been his hero.Why did Bill have to be the one who was bringing her back to Hogwarts?

Ron knew the answer.Bill had been working with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, contacting allies and trying to win over neutral parties to rally against Voldemort.Given the fact that Hermione was Voldemort's sole magical heir, it was natural that Professor Dumbledore would send her an escort; Bill and Professor Lupin were the obvious choice, since they were in the area.But why not Professor Lupin and Sirius?Ron feared the answer.Bill must've insisted.And that worried Ron.A lot.

The egret reminded Ron of its presence by chirping again.Despite the fact that the bird was now relatively mature, it still sounded like a chick, chirping and cooing.Ron imagined Hermione cuddling it like a baby; he smiled at the image, until he remembered that it was Bill who had given her the egret.He frowned and went back to chewing the quill.What should he say?There was no way he could say all he wanted and it was impossible to put into writing what he wanted to do.Flatten Bill and carry Hermione off to some remote corner of the castle.He'd have to ask George or Fred about the location of the secret rooms they used when they were at Hogwarts; he knew they had often disappeared with Alicia or Angelina.Of course, they were now at Hogsmeade, where they had set up shop with Zonko.The house had never been so quiet, and Ron missed them.

He could ask Percy; he must've gone somewhere with Penelope Clearwater.He wrinkled his nose at the idea.Percy would not approve and would never betray the fact that he had been involved in illicit snogging.Ron brightened as he remembered his faithful Ford Anglia.Angie could take them somewhere into the forest, where they could be alone.And Angie wasn't afraid of the spiders contained therein.Of course, his roommates, sympathetic to their friend's situation, had volunteered at the end of last year to "make themselves scarce" for a while, in case Ron wanted to visit with Hermione in private.Ron smiled.He had good friends.

The egret chirped again, more insistently.It was probably anxious to get back to Hermione; Ron sympathized.Quickly, he dashed off a note saying he could not wait to see her, to hold her, and that he would probably go crazy over the next week.He signed it then added, as an afterthought, that she should stay with Professor Dumbledore as much as possible and try not to be alone with anyone.

He sat back and blew across the ink before he folded the parchment into a neat strip.Turning, he saw the egret was already holding its foot up."Hold on, already!" he smiled, wrapping the bit around the bird's leg."There you go, and listen," he added, looking meaningfully into the bird's jet black eyes. "Don't leave her alone with that git, okay?"

The bird squeaked a reply then took to the night air, heading due north.With luck, Hermione would have the note the moment she arrived at the castle.

At that moment, an important meeting was taking place in Dumbledore's office.The faculty of Hogwarts was assembled to discuss the upcoming year.Specifically, Dumbledore wanted to address any apprehensions regarding their finest student who, due to unfortunate twists of fate, was now known to be the direct magical heir of their most formidable foe.Dumbledore was concerned there may be a rift amongst the faculty in their opinion of how the situation was to be handled.He feared this rift would be reflected in the student body, which was to reassemble the following week.He sighed as Professor Trelawney, who had made her way down from her remote tower aerie to protest bringing "that ill-begotten chit back to this estimable school." She was in the process of foretelling that there would be all sorts of resulting disasters, including students being removed by their outraged parents."Who'd want their beloved progeny keeping company with the devil's spawn?"

At this, Minerva McGonagall snorted angrily and interrupted Trelawney's breathy filibuster."How **_dare_** you, Sybil?" she roared, shaking with outrage."Miss Granger is our finest student!We have every reason to believe she will continue to uphold the fine name of Hogwarts.Her unfortunate lineage has never affected her performance.If she was going to manifest any unfortunate behaviors, she would have already shown signs…"

"Signs!" retorted the quivering Trelawney, whose many bangles clanked as she raised her hands dramatically above her head."How dare **_you_** speak of that which you obviously do not heed?Hermione Granger virtually scoffed in my face about that which she was not able to grasp, and left my class in shame."

"_Shame_?" cried McGonagall, advancing upon the unfortunate Trelawney, who took refuge behind Severus Snape.The leader of Slytherin House held the angry McGonagall back, albeit with a sympathetic and amused smile.McGonagall leaned around him to bellow at the quaking Sybil; despite her detachment from most aspects of reality, Trelawney was wise enough to foresee clear and present danger in the form of the furious McGonagall."It would be a _shame_ if your demented spouting of doom and disaster ever amounted to anything of substance!"

At this, Trelawney turned on her heel, pausing at the door to Dumbledore's office."I can do no more; I have warned you of the folly of your intended course.Now you must bear the consequences…" She swiftly beat her retreat as McGonagall struggled to fend Snape off, murder in her lovely eyes.In a cloud of frangipani and a tinkling of bracelets, Trelawney hiked her skirts and ran down the hallway, hastening her escape.

Snape resumed his seat, pulling the irate McGonagall with him.He retained his hold on her as he spoke, apprehensive of her running down the hall after Trelawney and throttling her scrawny, bead-draped neck."Well. We can't pretend to be surprised by Sybil's reaction, can we?" He cast an eye at his beloved Minerva, who was so pink in the cheeks that he feared she would burst."After all, she has never opened her mouth without prophesying some form of doom, even in the most innocuous of circumstances."

"Which this most certainly is not." Professor Sinistra's calm voice was a welcome change."I do not for an instant agree with Sybil's claptrap, but I must concur reluctantly on one point alone; Hermione Granger is no longer simply our star pupil.She is a star pupil with an unfortunate lineage, and that will color the opinions and reactions of many."

Dumbledore sighed, speaking to his faculty at last."Yes, Professor, you are correct.And that is why I insisted on this meeting.We must devise our common course of action in order to guide those entrusted to our care."

A voice, dry and remote, whispered from its corner. "While the wizarding community has faced a variety of menaces, we cannot be blind to the fact that the renewed presence of Lord Voldemort will arouse the most intense feelings of dread.It is reasonable to assume that the existence of his sole magical air within our humble student body will cause a great deal of unrest, among the students as well as their concerned parents."Professor Binns, given to long speeches of dubious import, surprisingly hit the nail on the head with this one.

Hagrid was best acquainted with Hermione from five years of solid friendship."I've said it once an' I'll say't agin - Hermione's no silly git of a girl.She'll stand up fer what's right, and fer anyone who stands with 'er."

Dumbledore smiled at the large gamekeeper who, as instructor of Care of Magical Creatures, earned his place in the room.Not that he would have missed the meeting; when it came to his friends, no earthly force could prevent Hagrid from standing up for them, despite the fact that he had to slump his shoulders forward to prevent his head from banging the ceiling of Dumbledore's office.

"Quite right, Hagrid.Yet I believe we must reach some agreements about our protocol.Hermione Granger is our most gifted student; now she has inherited a place in the survival of wizardry as we know it.It is essential that she receive the best instruction we can offer.We must also be prepared to offer her more; her agile mind will welcome it and her potential role in our history will demand it.We must be sure to provide her with the tools she will need to fight her unique battle."

The teachers spent the better part of an hour discussing the situation.Hagrid adamantly maintained that nothing would change his opinion of Hermione.Professor Flitwick also championed her, reminding everyone that she was the very first student in her class to correctly execute any charm given; indeed, her speed and skill placed her in the ranks of the finest he had ever instructed at Hogwarts.Madame Pomfrey simply shook her head; she had a feeling she'd be seeing a great deal more of Hermione Granger this year, but kept this to herself.Madame Sprout looked befuddled; Dumbledore perceived this affair troubled her.The gentle Hufflepuff House leader was loyal and he was sure of her, but suspected she'd rather stick to her bubotubers and mandrakes.Nevertheless, he was pleased to see that his staff was, with the exception of the flighty Trelawney, squarely in his court on this matter.Most importantly, they stood behind Hermione Granger.She would need every ounce of goodwill in the coming days.

After ascertaining the staff's acquiescence to his plans, Dumbledore turned the conversation to the coming year's changes.He announced that Professor Lupin would be returning to teach a new and most timely class, an Introduction to Aurorship.Professor Binns voiced in a lengthy diatribe that the addition of a werewolf to a student body already incorporating the sole magical heir of their most fearful adversary might cause a stir amongst the patrons and parents of their establishment.Dumbledore stated, firmly and with far less exposition, that these objections would be most unfortunate and not influence his decision one fig.Severus Snape did not seem too pleased with this news, as Dumbledore stressed that the new course would work closely in conjunction with Snape's Dark Arts classes.Nevertheless, he bit his lip and nodded; as always, he would follow Dumbledore's instructions to the letter, no matter how little he liked them.

Dumbledore concluded the meeting with this news and dismissed his faculty.Professors Snape and McGonagall lingered per his request.He turned a solemn face to them and addressed them directly."I am sure I needn't point out that the two of you are key to the continued success of our plans here, but I wanted you both to be clear.I shall instruct Miss Granger to seek you out, specifically, in times of confusion and crisis.I fear we shall have our share of them this year."

Both instructors readily agreed, as Dumbledore knew they would.Snape observed, in his characteristically dry yet accurate perspective, "Despite Binn's verbiage, I fear he is correct in assessing the uproar Miss Granger's presence will have on our little clan.Surely you have some plans for dealing with the little dears and their dearer parents?"

Dumbledore chuckled."I find that I do best when I maintain a healthy dose of doubt in my own council, Severus.Nevertheless, I will be prepared to deal with the doubts of those in our "little clan."In the meantime, I believe our star pupil has arrived."

Indeed, a soft knock indicated the arrival of their friends from the East.Hermione, looking a bit nervous, was escorted by Professor Lupin and Bill Weasley; the latter was holding her hand and released her only when she ran forward to embrace Minerva McGonagall, who ignored protocol and gave her favorite pupil an enormous hug. Snape bowed slightly.With a sigh of resignation, he shook Lupin's hand before Dumbledore asked him to.

This gesture did not go unnoticed by Dumbledore, who grinned like a cat with a canary before welcoming his guests."I know your trip was a long one and not without its dangers.Minerva, will you and Severus show our guests to the Great Hall?I'd like a word with Miss Granger."

Once alone, Dumbledore laid his long hands on her shoulders and studied Hermione's face for several silent moments.At last he smiled and kissed her brow before gesturing to a seat in front of his desk.He took a seat beside her and, taking her hand, he looked once again into her eyes, which, it seemed to his close inspection, were slightly red."And so, you are back to us at last, Miss Granger.Welcome home."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears.Dumbledore drew her in for a comforting hug and she sobbed heartily on his sturdy shoulder.They were the first real tears she had shed in six months, when she had wept in Dumbledore's office on The Morning After.Since that fateful evening, she had classified all events according to the order of their occurrence - Before or After.The event itself she mightily wished she could erase.

Dumbledore rocked her patiently, as he would a small child.Which, in so many ways, she still was.So young, to bear a burden so heavy.

At last Hermione drew some shattered breaths and composed herself as best she could.She smiled at him through her now bright-red eyes."It hardly seems a day since I left, but it seems like years at the same time."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded."It is often so with the important things in life.And how does this particular day find you, Hermione?"

She noticed he had dispensed with the "Miss Granger" and was glad of it.For better or worse, her relationship with Dumbledore had been changed forever.She recognized this and also feared it.She had so much to lose, by committing the innocent errors inherent to adolescence.Little slips could result in huge problems - everything was weighted now.She took a deep breath and thought for a moment."It's strange, Professor. I don't feel like I quite belong.But I don't seem to belong anywhere else."

Dumbledore patted her hand."You belong right here, Hermione.You are among friends - your dearest friends, never forget - and you have not lost your love of learning.We have much to teach you, and we also have much to learn together, you and I." 

She studied her smooth young hand, enclosed by his wrinkled one."I'm scared, Professor."

"Yes, that is quite understandable.Would you like a lemon drop?"

She was startled by his innocent offering and laughed."Yes, thanks, I'd love one."

His eyes twinkled as he offered her a palmful of the bitter yellow candies."Oh, and I have something else for you."He reached into another pocket and withdrew something that sparkled in the firelight.

She took it and held it before her.A deep red stone glittered in the center of an intricate amulet.Inscribed along its rim were runes she did not recognize."What is it?" she asked in wonder, not taking her eyes from the shining ruby.

"It is a bit of comfort I can offer you, my dear.I want you to keep this with you at all times.It's a handy size and will fit neatly in your pocket.Hold it in your hand, just as you are doing now, and you will immediately contact me.You needn't speak aloud; this will transmit your thoughts to me."

"Wow," Hermione breathed.A direct link to Albus Dumbledore!It was more than she could ever have hoped and, for the first time in months, she felt a wave of warm relief sweep over her."Gosh, Professor, I don't know how to thank you!"

Dumbledore squeezed her hand and released it."You can start by going downstairs and enjoying your feast - the elves have been working night and day for a week! Oh, and in honor of you, they are all now on our payroll, complete with full benefits and two-week holidays."

Hermione's eyes lit with joy."Oh, well done, Professor!"

Dumbledore chuckled."No thanks to me, Hermione.It was all Winky and Dobby's doing."

She smiled, and Dumbledore was pleased by her childlike delight as she clapped her hands together."Oh, I must go congratulate them!I'm so proud!"

Dumbledore stood and gestured to the door."You go on down, my dear.I shall join you presently."

Dumbledore watched the fireplace for several long minutes after her departure then rose and tossed some crystals upon it.It flashed a brilliant emerald and, after a final pop, revealed the handsome features of Sirius Black."Hello, my friend," Dumbledore greeted him."You'll be relieved to know our guests have arrived safely.Now tell me, how goes our work?"

Bill Weasley was waiting in the hall outside Dumbledore's office.He greeted her with delight."The house elves have whipped up a homecoming feast for you!Winky and Dobby are especially anxious to see you…"

Hermione was pleased but felt a now-familiar negative thought darken her joy."I wonder how everyone _else_ will feel," Hermione said gloomily, fingering the amulet in her pocket.It seemed to emit a bit of warmth; it was comforting to know this little bit of stone and metal connected her directly to Albus Dumbledore.Even Voldemort (she refused to acknowledge him as her grandfather) was in awe of Dumbledore.It made her feel a bit better, which was something, given the enormity of what she was facing.

Bill put a protective arm around her shoulders as they made their way to the Great Hall.  
"Hermione, your real friends will still be your friends.That's what counts."

She leaned in to him, finding his warmth more immediate than Dumbledore's amulet."I know.But I can't help wondering how others will react.Draco told me some Slytherins see me as a hero and will try to curry favor to please Voldemort!"

Bill winced at the name but realized, given Hermione's unique position, she had a right to use it."Yes, there will be those who think it an honor to play up to you.But, Hermione, it's clear whose side you're on - the same one you've always been."

"But it's logical to assume, for the same reason the Slytherins will see me differently, others will too… Some people will shun me now, just because of _him_."

Bill stopped and put his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him.He lifted her chin lightly to meet his gaze.His eyes were bright and kind."Listen, we've talked about this before.I'm not going to tell you it'll be easy; I won't lie to you.But with the kind of friends you've got in your corner, you'll make it.Promise."She sighed as he kissed her forehead, then pulled her into a bear-crushing hug.Somehow, surrounded by the strong arms of Bill Weasley, she felt safe.She closed her eyes against a traitorous thought, which sounded a lot like, "But when he's gone, you'll fail, because you're weak…"

She had these thoughts quite often.The Lama Li had taught her to work through them, meditating and finding her center of calm.She had asked where the thoughts came from; she couldn't recall ever thinking such deeply negative thoughts, not even in her worst moments.But now, they were part of her daily life.The Lama was not evasive in his answer."They come from Voldemort," he replied simply."It was an evil knife that wounded you, Hermione.You will feel its effects for the rest of your life.But, with control and honesty you will never succumb to them."

She sighed.The Lama, Bill, even Albus Dumbledore believed her capable of these great things.She wished she had one-tenth of their confidence in her.

Bill released her from the hug but kept her hand in his."C'mon!" he smiled and led her towards the Great Hall."Let's see what Winky and Dobby have been up to!"

While Hermione was greeting the house elves, Harry and Ron sat by the Burrow's pond.Ron was pitching stones into the water and watching the long ripples lap towards their bare feet."It's not fair, Harry.She's gonna have enough trouble without that git hounding her." He frowned and sank a particularly large stone, which caused the water to splash back into their faces.

Harry removed his glasses and wiped them on the new Chudley Cannons shirt Ron had loaned him to replace the hideously small and torn shirt Harry sported on his arrived at the Burrow.Ron knew the Dursleys were hard-pressed for finances, even worse than his own parents.Now that the elder Weasleys were making their own ways in the world, his family had larger cash reserves than they had previously known.It was characteristic Ron, however, to give Harry his newest shirt.Harry was extremely grateful, as the one he'd been wearing was almost two years old and Harry had grown considerably during the course of those years.He was still incredibly long and lean, as was Ron, but the summer had filled them out a bit.When Harry first stepped through the Burrow's fireplace, Ron had joshed and sparred with him and ended up rolling all over the floor.In the ensuing struggle, Harry had torn out his left sleeve and popped all his buttons, which sent Mrs. Weasley into outraged clucking and sending Ron to get Harry something "in his own size, for heaven's sake!"But it was Ron's choice to give Harry the Cannons shirt.

Harry replaced his glasses, now spot-free, and shrugged."I'm not crazy about Malfoy either, Ron, but you know what Dumbledore'll say.We're supposed to work together, remember?"

Ron pitched another stone, a bit more cautiously.To Harry's relief, it merely skipped a few times across the glassy surface of the water before sinking with a small plop."I know, I know.But it's gonna be tough for Hermione this year.People'll treat her differently.At least, some will."

Harry nodded.It was a thought that had occurred to him often over the summer.There were few wizards in the world that knew the effects of notoriety, both good and bad, more than Harry.He was The Boy Who Lived, after all.Now Hermione had the unenviable role of being The Girl Who Also Lived and Was Related to The Devil.How would she be able to live with _that_, he wondered."That's what Malfoy says," Harry put in.

Ron's breath was a quick hissing intake."I can't believe he even wrote you," he began.

Harry was also bemused."No kidding.I don't think he would've, but Hermione kept after him to do it and I guess, in the end, he was pretty lonely.After all, it's just him and his mum these days…"

Ron completely ignored the concept of Malfoy being lonely and zeroed in on what really bothered him."See what I mean?Hermione told him to write you!He's already bugging her, and it's not even the school term yet!"

Harry sighed.Last summer, he was worried that Ron would never admit his real feelings for Hermione.Now, he was afraid that Ron would never shut up about it. "Where's Ginny?" he asked, fervently hoping to change the subject.

Ron shrugged."Around here somewhere, I guess."

Harry craned his neck around to look back at the house.Ginny had been there to greet him upon his arrival; after he realized he'd split his shirt wide open wrestling with Ron, he had met Ginny's eyes and both of them had blushed beet red.It was only after she'd turned on her heel and ran upstairs that Harry had realized she'd grown quite a bit over the summer.She really looked… pretty.

Ron interrupted his thoughts."What's up with Cho?"

Harry knew Ron would ask."Oh, she's doing pretty well, I guess.She's been traveling with her family for most of the summer."

"Yeah?You haven't seen her, then?"

"Nope, but you know the Dursley rules.At least she's sent a few owls."

Ron sighed and tossed another rock."Like a couple of old bachelors, eh, Harry?All summer and no girls.Well, at least we'll see 'em soon now."

Harry turned hopefully as he heard someone rustling through the grass, but was disappointed when he recognized the pale face of Percy Weasley."Come on, you two, Mom says it's time for dinner."

Harry and Ron rose and followed the officious Percy.Both were deep in thought about The Girls.Funny, Harry thought, how that was never an issue before.

Dinner at the Burrow was uneventful, with only Percy, Ron and Harry present with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; Ginny was visiting with a friend.Harry missed the usual back-to-school conviviality he'd come to associate with the Burrow.With the mainstay of Weasley boys off making their own ways in the world, the Burrow had become a quiet place indeed.

This situation was exacerbated by Mr. Weasley's solemnity.Harry thought he had a few more furrows in his brow than when he had last seen him, and he seemed more distracted than usual.Mrs. Weasley had to ask him three times to pass the potatoes, then finally gave up and used her wand to procure them.

Immediately after dinner, Mrs. Weasley announced that it was late and the boys should go to bed.Ron started to protest but caught the look in her eye and, reluctantly, he and Harry retired to his room.

As Mrs. Weasley cleared the table, she asked her husband how his day had been.She listened patiently as he described a litany of woes, all too familiar in these darkening days.There were outbursts of black magic throughout England, but the worst of it was occurring in the Balkan states.He reminded her that _he_ had taken refuge there, after his defeat by Dumbledore and the Elements half a year prior. 

"I'm terribly concerned for the children," sighed Mr. Weasley."After that article in the _Daily Prophet_ last spring, I'm sure Dumbledore has been hard-pressed by angry parents."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head irritably."Hermione Granger has always been a dear.She's just a little girl!"

"Yes, just like Ginny.But don't pretend you don't have some concerns yourself, Molly.Weren't you just a bit relieved Dumbledore prevented her from coming here before the school year resumed?"

Mrs. Weasley hung her head, ashamed of herself."I'm sorry, Arthur.I really am, but you know how Ron feels about her and… well, it worries me.I don't want to see him get hurt…"

"That's not quite it, though, is it?Tell the truth.You don't particularly care for the thought of having _his _granddaughter for a daughter-in-law, do you?"

Molly looked at her husband in wide-eyed surprise."Arthur!They're only babies!"

"Were we any older when we first met?" he smiled, putting his arms around his startled wife.

"No, I suppose not," she sniffed, relaxing in his embrace."But, well, it's not so much that I wouldn't welcome her into this family, it's just that… she might not… that is…" 

Mr. Weasley finished her difficult sentence."She might not survive her years at Hogwarts, given _his_ intentions."

"Oh, Arthur!It's too horrible!" she cried, burying her face in her husband's chest.

"It is indeed," he agreed solemnly. "But she needs our support, Molly.It's going to be a dreadful time for her.Even Fudge is demanding she be placed in custody, 'for her own safety,' he says."

Mrs. Weasley raised her head and uttered a most uncharacteristic curse."That bastard!He has no right; what can he be thinking?She's far better in the care of Albus Dumbledore, with powerful allies around her…How can he be such an idiot?"

"I'm afraid Fudge is more than inefficient and short-sighted.Some of us have come to believe he's with the other side."

Mrs. Weasley paled."You don't mean…"

"I do.And Molly, I want to warn you.Those of us who suspect him are gathering evidence to have him removed from office.A man in his position… well, he can do a great deal of damage."

Mrs. Weasley felt the sting of tears in her eyes.She embraced her husband again and began to cry afresh."Oh Arthur, I'm frightened!"

Mr. Weasley sighed and held her close."So am I, Molly.So am I."

Harry Potter rose from his place on the third step of the Burrow's front staircase, silently retracing his steps without the glass of water he'd risen to get.This was not the first time he'd overheard the Weasleys discussing unpleasant business and, again, he rather wished he hadn't heard this conversation.

Next:**_Old Friends, New Adversaries_**


	3. Old Friends, New Adversaries

August 25

_Hi, hi!I hope you are all enjoying the lovely summer weather…Per a good suggestion by Britt, I'll sum up what happened in the last chapter before getting on with the story.Here goes…_

_When last we met, Hermione Granger had just returned to Hogwarts, escorted by Remus Lupin and Bill Weasley.Despite Professor Trelawney's predictions of disaster, Dumbledore and team see Hermione as an important factor in the battle against Voldemort and are squarely behind teaching her all they can.In the meantime, Harry and Ron worry that it will be a tough year for all of them and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley discuss the possibility of impeaching Cornelius Fudge, who is suspected of being on the wrong side of the Voldemort struggle._****

** **

**THE HEIRESS 3:Old Friends, New Adversaries**

Hermione walked hand-in-hand with Bill Weasley towards the road to Hogsmeade."I just wish I could come with," she sighed.Bill was on his way to visit the twins before returning East to continue his work with Sirius Black.Dumbledore had forbidden Hermione to leave the castle grounds.

"Dumbledore knows what's best, Hermione.You'll be safe here."

Hermione hung her head."Here and nowhere else, it seems.I wasn't even able to go to London to see Mum…"

They had reached the road and the end of Hermione's parameters.Bill took her in his arms and gave her a hug."Don't worry, Herm.Soon school will be back in session and you'll be so busy you won't have any time on your hands."

"I guess.Will you… will you be back for a visit?" she had come to rely on Bill over the past several months and knew she'd miss him, however busy she became.

He squeezed her tightly."I'll be back as soon as I can, luv.And don't forget to write - let's keep Hermes busy so he doesn't get fat, eh?"

She smiled as he held her at arms' length, studying her face as if to memorize her features.Before she knew it, his lips were on hers, firmly.No nonsense, no hesitation.She was not displeased.

"Hey there, Bill!"

The sound of Hagrid's greeting caused Bill to release her with a sigh."Someday we'll have more time," he whispered.Aloud, he returned Hagrid's greeting."'Allo, Hagrid!What's that you've got there?"

"Jus' somethin' for the kids," Hagrid replied with a very wide grin as he gave Bill a lumpy red sack."Found 'em travellin' wit' 'Lympia las' month.They're whirlin' wombats.Thought the kids'd like 'em for the shop."

Bill laughed and took the sack."I'm sure they will, Hagrid.You take care of my best girl, okay?"He squeezed Hermione's shoulders, stepped onto the Hogsmeade road and disapparated.

"Nice fella, eh, Hermione?"

"Yes, very nice," agreed Hermione.As she followed Hagrid back to his magizoo, she was brooding about the Weasleys.Had she come to rely too much on Bill these past months?Was it because she missed Ron so terribly and Bill was so like him, or was it more?She added it to her ever-mounting list of worries.Glancing at the dark clouds accumulating to the North, she hurried after Hagrid.It was going to be quite a storm.

Draco Malfoy had spent the past twenty minutes attempting to ignore Goyle and Crabbe.They were on about recent Death Eater activities and, while he knew a considerable amount about the subject, he had rather be at the castle.She was there.

For the first time in his life, Draco knew what it was to be torn in two.He'd spent the summer in Copenhagen, with his mother's family.They were not supporters of Voldemort, yet they had no intention of getting involved in "unpleasant business."They were, however, roundly opposed to Lucius Malfoy, who had deserted his family six brief months ago in order to follow Lord Voldemort.They were quite vocal on that topic.It pained Draco to hear their endless diatribes, no matter how much his father deserved them.

On that score, he had received one letter from his father, delivered by a sleek black raven in the middle of the night.In it, his father "forgave" him his foolishness, well understanding how "a lovely face could turn one's head."In fact, he went on, Lord Voldemort, who repented of his "misinformed actions" last March, was delighted with young Malfoy's interest in his granddaughter and encouraged him to develop this relationship."After all, Draco, you have your priorities, regardless of your mother's foolish sentimentality.We here at Castle Karkaroff are depending on you to influence young Hermione.Lord Voldemort has no wish to harm her; indeed, he wishes to take her under his magnificent wing.Just think of it, Draco, the privileges she will enjoy as his heir and the resulting honors due you given your… association with her.I know you will act in a manner appropriate for my only son and heir, Draco.Please keep us apprised of your progress in this matter.Best, etc., Your Father."

Draco had crumpled the parchment in disgust, then tossed and turned for the remainder of the night as the weighty issues of recent events crashed upon his wheat-blonde head.He was barely sixteen and had to face the fact that everything his father had taught him, the very fabric of his life, was tainted by the hand of Lord Voldemort.All his associations, his knowledge, his heritage and his future were tied up in the aspirations of Lord Voldemort.In his early youth, Voldemort had been vanquished and these factors had been more subtle, not fully fleshed.Now, with Voldemort active and gaining strength in his Balkan fortress, Draco had to face the fact that his father had openly cast his loyalties with him, abandoning his veneer of righteousness along with his family.He would take Draco under his wing, provided that Draco was a good little boy and played his game.

Getting close to Hermione had great appeal; indeed, it had been his plan.But to do so on behalf of Voldemort, to win her over?Unthinkable.She'd see right through it and reject him utterly.He could not have that.

On the other hand, his financial well-being was very much at stake.His mother's people were quite comfortable, but did not possess the fabulous wealth of the Malfoys.He had grown up expecting to inherit millions.He was not willing to relinquish that expectation.

Atop these many pressing concerns was his loyalty to his mother.She, too, had never openly defied his father.Until that fateful night when he'd almost been murdered by Voldemort.Each of his parents had made their choice; his mother had chosen his welfare.He could never forget that, nor could he forgive his father's callous decision.

These matters burdened the young Malfoy as the Hogwarts Express rattled its way to the castle.The start of another year, unlike any before it.

He sighed and turned his head to the window.The skies were darkened with a brewing storm; he could see his reflection against the glass.There were bluish circles under his eyes.His scar, now a thin white line across his cheek, burned.He rubbed it and tried to think.His colleagues in Slytherin would accept his open courting of Hermione, as her status had altered quite materially in their eyes.That was something he could take advantage of.But there was that damn Weasley, not to mention Potter.To keep company with Hermione would mean tolerating the "Dream Team," and he didn't know if he could do that.And Weasley would flatten him in a heartbeat if he suspected him.Which he did.For the first time in his life he wished for someone he could really talk to.Dumbledore crossed his mind but he quickly put that thought out.Perhaps Snape?After all, he was head of Slytherin House and had a certain fondness for him.Yes, maybe Snape could be trusted.He also knew, from his father's innuendo, that Snape sided with Voldemort.Which, according to Lucius Malfoy, was the right side.These days, poor Draco wasn't sure which side was up, let alone "right."

While Draco battled with his emotions a few cars away, Ron and Harry talked quietly with Neville and Ginny.It was the first time in six years that Hermione was not with them and each one felt her absence with mingled loss and foreboding.Neville had draped a comforting arm around Ginny, whose eyes, like Draco's, had dark circles beneath them."I can't believe Sally-Anne.When I visited her last week she told me flat out that her parents told her to stay away from Hermione.After all the hours Hermione spent tutoring her in Herbology!"Ginny started to cry angry, frustrated tears.Neville gently kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer to him and rocked her gently.

Ron clicked his tongue in disgust."I never did like that Perks kid, Gin.It's no great loss to Hermione if she stays away.At least she won't have to waste her time teaching that stupid git about bubotubers."

"I don't care about Sally-Anne Perks, per se.It's how she acted that scared me.As if Hermione was this awful person.But she's _not,_ and I don't care one bit what anyone says…"

"But Hermione'll care, Ginny," said Neville softly."She'll care very much, although she'll pretend not to.I know how I felt, when my folks were at St. Mungos.This is much worse…"

"It's up to us as her real friends, then, to show her that we know she hasn't changed," said Ron hotly.

"But she has changed, Ron," said Harry."You know she has, from her letters.For better or worse, she's had to grow up pretty fast."

"I just don't want her to bury herself in that damned library and never come out!" blurted Ron.

Harry was reminded of Sirius Black's message to them at the start of last year: Stick Together.That adage seemed more vital with each passing year.

The Hogwarts Express churned in to the station and students piled into the waiting carriages.Arriving at the castle, Ron jostled and pushed his way through the throng of students who were filing through the castle's open doors.He saw Hermione standing on the great staircase, her eyes squinting through the crowd.At last she spotted his fiery red hair and a smile split wide her anxious face.He bounded up the stairs, two at a time, grabbed her and hugged her fiercely.Feverish kisses followed, some even landing on her laughing mouth.

"Good to see you, too, Ron!" she smiled as he came up for air.

"Yeah," he replied.Words were unnecessary; his enthusiasm spoke volumes.

Peeves had a few choice ones, however."Kissy, kissy ickle sixies!" he jeered."Aren't we sickening tonight?"

"Peeves!" bellowed a voice laced with a stern Scottish brogue. "Out - now!"

Peeves, in perfect form, blew a loud raspberry at the approaching McGonagall, who clucked rather maternally at the entwined pair."That's enough of that, then.I believe you know where you're supposed to be?"

"In the hall, Professor," grinned Ron, holding Hermione's hand firmly in his.

"Then I suggest you get there, Mr. Weasley," retorted McGonagall, with a suppressed smile.

"Yes, ma'am."They followed her instructions and walked hand-in-hand through the crowd to the Great Hall.Hermione noticed the students made way for them; shied away would be a more appropriate description.If Ron saw it he didn't let on.He was too busy telling her how much he missed her, what happened over the summer, how he'd missed her…

She was glad to reach the Griffindor table to find Ginny, Neville and Harry.Kind faces, full of smiles.Ginny hugged her so hard she felt her ribs creak.She sat down in the seat Ron held out for her, beside Harry, who greeted her with a kiss on her cheek.Just as she had left him, six months ago.It felt like six years.

Harry studied her closely, although he tried to appear casual."You doing allright, Hermione?"

"Okay," she replied tightly."I'd be doing a lot better if everyone wasn't staring at me."

Her friends looked down at the table, or at their hands, or at each other.Hermione laughed."I don't mean you lot.I mean everyone else in this room."

Harry cast his eyes over the Hogwarts' assembly.Indeed, at each of the other tables, students were looking nervously at the Griffindors.Many were whispering to each other.Some seemed curious, others downright hostile as they shook their heads and scowled.Harry sighed.It was going to be another tough year.

"Don't worry, Hermione," he said, forcing himself to sound more optimistic than he felt."Once the year gets started and they have other things to fret over, they'll forget."

"They won't forget, Harry, and neither will I.Ever."

His deep green eyes met hers."Trust me, Hermione.I know something about this.It won't seem as awful after awhile."

She sighed and raised her eyes to the jagged scar on his forehead.Her own scar, hidden beneath her robes, spanned her ribcage.It throbbed slightly.Voldemort had wounded them more deeply than their souvenir scars, she realized.He had altered the entire course of their lives.

She managed a feeble smile and answered their questions as best she could.How was her trip?Was Kyoto beautiful?Did she have to eat sushi and octopus?Were they slimy?Was the Lama really able to levitate by focusing on his navel?How was Sirius?

She went into some length on the last question."Sirius is great.He sends his regards.He and Professor Lupin have been busy in Asia, contacting the Oriental Wizards Federation.At least, Professor Lupin was, before he and Bill brought me home."

"How's Bill?" asked Ginny eagerly.Ron wished she hadn't.

"Bill's terrific.He went to visit Fred and George in Hogsmeade before he headed back East."

"I wish he'd stayed to visit with us," Ginny sighed.

"I don't," thought Ron, unconsciously clenching his fists.

Before they could discuss the matter further, Professor Dumbledore stood and called the assembly to order."On behalf of the Hogwarts faculty, let me welcome you back to another year of learning and adventure.I hope it will be a prosperous one for us all.And now, if you would be so kind, please give your full attention to the estimable Sorting Hat."

Said Hat, which Professor McGonagall had placed on its four-legged stool before the Assembly, made a bow and began its brisk melody:"Oh you may not think I'm pretty but don't judge on what you see…"

After its brief ditty the Hat joined Professor McGonagall in the important task of sorting the first years, she reading aloud their names from a long scroll and it shouting out the chosen house.

"Blot, Theodore" - "Slytherin!"

"Caligulus, Winifred" - "Slytherin!"

"Pleniford, Patrice" - "Slytherin!"

"Poplaris, Lombardy" - "Ravenclaw!"

"Sagittarius, Ophelia" - "Griffindor!"

"Whipple, Eustace" - "Hufflepuff!"

The Hat sorted the twenty-odd students.Harry was a bit disturbed; there seemed to be more Slytherins than usual.Hermione, too, was disturbed.Many of the first years had pointed at their table as they had filed in to be sorted.She could almost hear them asking each other, "It that _her_?"

At last Professor McGonagall removed the Sorting Hat and stool.Dumbledore stood."Well then.Well done and welcome.There are a few brief announcements before we get on to the important task of easting. Firstly, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that there are to be no exploding dungbombs within the castle walls.I would ask that you also be considerate of the animals in the magizoo and use your dungbombs only on the North end of the castle grounds." There were snickers of mirth at this.Dumbledore went on. "I am pleased to announce the addition of a new course, to be taught by one of your favorite old instructors.We welcome Professor Lupin, who will be offering an Introduction to Aurorship.This is a mandatory class for sixth and seventh years."Lupin stood and nodded briefly, winking at the Griffindor table before resuming his seat.

Dumbledore ignored the mixed response; he was well aware that many of his students feared Lupin's werewolvery.He also knew that there were forces far more formidable to be dealt with in the wizarding world, hence Lupin's course.He continued."That, I believe, concludes our business.And now, our feast, please."

Hermione was greatly relieved that he had not called attention to her return.As if it needed any.During the announcements she had cast an uneasy eye over the assembly.Most were focused respectfully on Dumbledore.Except Draco Malfoy.She caught him looking directly at her.She smiled and nodded.To her astonishment he grinned back, a bit shyly.And winked.One eye, slightly.

At last the feast began.Cries of delight greeted the fully laden tables, which appeared on cue as Dumbledore took his seat.

"I understand the House Elves have formed a Union," Hermione said with satisfaction as she helped herself to mashed potatoes.

Ron grinned.Some things hadn't changed, and he was glad of it.

After the feast the students made their way to their houses.Despite the excitement around them, the friends spent a rather quiet night in the Griffindor common room.They huddled together in a corner, catching up with each other while Ron and Neville played a game of chess.Neville almost beat Ron, which the latter attributed to being distracted.He'd spent a great deal of time pulling Hermione close to his side and nuzzling her while she talked with Ginny and Harry.Soon Dean and Seamus joined them and the conversation turned to the upcoming Quidditch season.The Weasley twins, as well as Angelina and Alicia, had graduated, so there were four available slots on the Griffindor team.There was a great deal of conjecture as to who would step forward to fill the open slots.

At last, Professor McGonagall made her rounds and reminded them they had a full day on the morrow.Ron held Hermione back until the Griffindor girls had made their way up the stairs.He kissed her then held her at arms' length."Have I said how glad I am that you're back?"

She smiled."Once or twice."

"Good."He kissed her again and did not notice Professor McGonagall until she tapped him on his shoulder.

"Say goodnight, Mr. Weasley."

Reluctantly he let her go and watched as she climbed the stairs.Hermione saw him standing at the bottom of the steps, looking up.She heard McGonagall's voice, "Good NIGHT, Mr. Weasley!"

It was good to be home.

_Next:**Castle Karkaroff**_


	4. Castle Karkaroff

August 25

_Hi, hi!Here's what happened when last we met:Hermione feels out of place as the students return to Hogwarts for another year of academic adventure.Little does she know that others are having their own inner struggles, especially Draco Malfoy, who has been "recruited" by his father to aid in the cause of Voldemort._****

** **

**THE HEIRESS 4:Castle Karkaroff**

It was a stormy evening in the Balkan Mountains.The Shipka pass was filling with thick fog, much as it had over a hundred and fifty years ago, when the Turk Suleyman had earned his nickname "The Shipka Butcher" by sending thousands of his troops to their violent end against the Russian Forces stationed there.

Castle Karkaroff lay hidden off the beaten path, as it had for centuries.It looked a typical deserted ruin to the Muggles thereabouts.Its latest occupants had only taken up residence six months prior to this desolate evening.Granted, the area had always been oppressive and filled with terror, but the new inhabitants had taken this to great heights.No Muggle attempted to go near it, not even the stouthearted boys of the neighborhood.

Within the castle, Lucius Malfoy paced the hall before its cavernous Great Room.An attractive man in a rather sinister sense, he was drop-dead-gorgeous in contrast to his squat companion, who kept wringing his hands nervously.Malfoy addressed him with disgust."Honestly, Peter.Can't you stop that wretched cringing?"

The squat little man shook his head.His neck, suspended between his slumped shoulders, gave one the impression of a vulture."He's been in there all evening, by himself.Didn't take supper.What do you suppose is wrong?"

"Why should there be anything wrong?The Master enjoys his solitude.That is all."

"No, it's more than that, I tell you.He took a visitor over the hearth and sent me out in a trice."

This interested Malfoy."A visitor, you say?Who was it?"

"I don't know, I don't know.I didn't have time to see their features clearly.I think it may have been a woman…"

Malfoy laughed heartily."Well, there you have it.Poor Peter, you would not understand such things, but when witches are concerned, well.Sometimes a man wants his privacy…"

Malfoy left off teasing his dumpy companion.This new thought intrigued him.Could there be a witch in Voldemort's life?It seemed highly improbable.Voldemort's time was exclusively occupied in world domination; would he even bother with conquests of a lesser nature?Doubtful, highly doubtful.

His reverie was distracted by a loud creaking of hinges as the oaken doors to the Great Room opened.Malfoy sensed rather than heard his name called."Come in, dear Lucius."Peter made to follow him but was rudely rebuffed."Not you, Worm.I'll send for you when it is suitable."

Malfoy smirked slightly.He liked to be the chosen one, where Voldemort was concerned.It gave clear evidence of his stature.

The figure in front of the fireplace turned.Malfoy stiffened; it was always his first reaction before he put on his silkiest smile."Good evening, my lord.You are well, I hope?"

Voldemort's smile, whatever it was, could not be described as silky."Slitty," perhaps; it cut the lower half of his face in a serpentine slash.Some of the Death Eaters swore that a serpent's tongue hid behind the yellowed teeth.

"I am quite well, Lucius, I thank you.I have brought you into my presence to inquire as to your esteemed offspring's response to your message.I assume that he will offer his services?"

Malfoy inclined his head in agreement.At least, he hoped so.

"Ah.Well done.You have a son to be proud of."So saying, Voldemort took a rather stiff seat beside the cold hearth."Throne" would be the appropriate term; the chair had once belonged to Vlad the Impaler, the first to be credited with the title "Dracula."His final heir, Igor Karkaroff, would have appalled his earliest sire.Voldemort voiced this notion."Poor Igor.Well, he has served in the end, giving our ragtag little family a home, has he not, Lucius?"

"Indeed, sire.It was his finest gesture."

"A token, however small, is appreciated.I can conclude, then, that you have fully acquainted your son with our intentions?"

"I have, sire.Draco has been well-schooled in your arts, no matter how Hogwarts may have tainted him."

"Tut.I myself studied under Dumbledore.He is an impeccable master of magic, albeit his methods are ponderous.Draco will be well taught, no doubt.So long as he remembers his true master."

"Of course, sire.He will not forget all that I have taught him in that regard, you may be sure."

"Indeed." Voldemort's smile thinned to a pale slit across his lower visage."He knows enough to obtain the girl, as soon as he is able, no doubt.But will he bring her to us, once his conquest is achieved?"

Malfoy flattered himself, which he was wont to do."He will bring her, master.Despite his youth, Draco knows what to do with regards to young witches."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed to match his grim smirk."I hope you have advised him not to be too… hasty, my friend?"  
Malfoy's hands spread wide in a gesture of protest."No, my lord, he wouldn't dare take liberties with your heir.Not unless fully sanctioned by you, of course."

"Of course." Voldemort made a tent of his fingers and stared at them as he continued."He has no sanctions where this female is concerned.My heir must remain a virgin.Perhaps you had best send him your raven to clarify this point?"

"I shall do so at once, sire, if you wish it."

"I do."

"Very well, sire."

"Go then.And send Wormtail to me.No doubt you'll find him skulking about by the doorway."

Lucius Malfoy bowed and, on quitting the chamber, found Peter exactly as predicted."You're wanted, Peter dear."

With a look of mingled dread and pride, Wormtail entered the musty Great Room.Malfoy watched him go and pitied him slightly, not for an instant considering that they shared the same sorry boat.

Making his way to the belfry, Malfoy was accompanied by several large bats.Bats of many sizes shared the castle with them; they had inherited each other when Voldemort's group had taken up residence.These days they were the Master's choice messengers.Malfoy could not bring himself to use them, preferring his own ravens.His family had used ravens for centuries and, so long as Voldemort had no objections, he would carry on the tradition.

He paused at a parchment-laden desk at the belfry's entrance, scrawled a hasty message to his son, then sought one of his prized ravens, to which he discharged the errand.Truth be told, he preferred the ravens to his own flesh and blood, but none need be wiser.As yet.

Upon quitting the belfry, he took a seat at the desk and brooded.Voldemort was in a foul mood this evening.Partly due to the absence of Severus Snape, no doubt.Voldemort had sent for him; surely Snape would not be fool enough to disobey his commands?Malfoy felt he did not know all of his Master's plans and this troubled him.Lately, Voldemort had taken council with Avery and Macnair.Were they growing in favor while his own waned?Certainly not.He'd not permit it.He had cast his lot with Voldemort and he'd make good or perish.As he would not allow the latter, the first wish of his heart would have to do.He rose and straightened his robes with grim determination.Peter, that old weakling, still had the mainstay of Voldemort's trust, despite Malfoy's repeated attempts to replace the little man.Well, best make use of the tools at hand.Find out what Peter had been instructed.After all, knowledge was power and Lucius Malfoy aspired to both.

Half a world away, Severus Snape stirred in his comfortable bed.The damned mark on his wrist burned into his bones.With an exasperated sigh, he kissed Minerva's sleeping brow and rose.She did not awaken.Just as well, he thought grimly.The worst part of this mess was that harm might come to her, through him.For her sake, and for the entire wizarding society, he had to keep up his ruse to perfection.He swiftly dressed and crept through the halls of the sleeping castle, wishing he had the wings of a bird to hasten his errand.More than once he regretted his inability to learn the art of the animagus.Despite his many hours of effort he was unable to do so.He was too proud to ask Minerva for assistance.She could transform herself into the most sensuous cat… He pulled his thoughts from her and hurried to the Hogsmeade road, whereupon he disapparated into a puff of angry green smoke.

More bilious still was the chamber into which he apparated.There, before him, was Voldemort.His pale yellow eyes glowed, barely visible in the firelit room of his Balkan fortress.Severus hardened himself for whatever was to come.

"Ah, Severus, my love," purred his host, a faint smirk playing about his slit of a mouth."I fear I bring you from a comfortable couch - a shared one, I presume?"

Snape would not be ruffled, not where Minerva was concerned."You called, my lord, and I came."

"Mm.Yesss, good of you, that.Come, have a seat and let's talk, my dear.We haven't had a chance for too long."

Resigned, Snape took a seat opposite Voldemort before the great hearth, which smoldered with pale flames. 

"Now then.Far be it from me to inconvenience you, I must beg your aid on a task most pressing."

"Sire?"

"I fear I have acted most rashly, dear Severus."

"How so, sire?" Snape forced himself to meet Voldemort's foul gaze. It was a sensation mingled with revulsion and terror; he stifled it.

"I have trusted the future of my growing empire into the hands of fools, Severus.As you know, Malfoy's young brat is one of your pupils."

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, Draco.A more unsuitable name was never given.'Dragon.'It should have been 'Rodent.'"

"Sire?"

Voldemort snorted with disgust."I fear the young Malfoy whelp is in a position most key, and I trust not the junior or the senior.So I turn, in my need, to you, my Severus."

"Sire?"

"Damn it, Severus, pay attention! The Malfoy brat is in a position to…influence my heir.Pathetic creature that he is, she is far worse - headstrong, foolish, and completely swain to that idiot Dumbledore.Not to mention a confederate of that repulsive Potter.A sorry bunch, the lot of them.So, there it is, Severus.You must help me."

"But… how, sire?"

"You must, for my sake, assist that wretched Malfoy.He may prove to be a pliable tool, in the right hands.Teach him our ways; instruct his tenuous feet on our path, so that he may reach her.Do you see, my dear?"

Snape saw, all too well. "You wish me to instruct Draco, sire?"

Voldemort nodded."Yes, yes of course that is what I ask, but with subtlety, Severus.I need to call upon your talents - mix the young idiot a potion.One that cannot fail."

"A potion, sire?"

"_Must _you be so tiresome at this hour?Of course a potion!One that will ensure his success, and therefore, ours!"

"Sire, please excuse me, but what type of potion would serve your interests?There are thousands…"

Voldemort sighed and cocked his head in irritation."Quite simply, I need you to give Malfoy a potion that will make him irresistible to that person who is my heir."

Snape felt ill."You mean a… a _love_ potion of some sort?"

Voldemort's mouth turned down in what appeared to be a frown."Please, Severus.Nothing so revolting as that.No, I mean something far more subtle, yet more effective.I wish for her to learn from young Malfoy.I wish for him to use his influence on her, to enable him to bring her into our presence.She must come with him willingly, or the result will be the same as… as the recent unpleasantness that brought us to this castle."

Snape repressed a grin.Voldemort's defeat at the hands of Dumbledore and the Elementals was never mentioned.

"I do not wish the brat to fall in love with Malfoy," continued Voldemort irritably."It is essential that the child be a virgin, or the spell will not work properly, if at all.Only a virgin can find her way to the center of the labyrinth."

So that was it, thought Snape.Aloud, he voiced his uncertainty."But, sire, the location of the labyrinth is a subject of great conjecture.Indeed, if it ever existed at all…"

"It existed and _exists_, Severus.Do you think I would waste my precious time on a mere myth?"

"Of course not, sire.You know, then, of the exact location?"

Voldemort shook his head."Not as yet, Severus, but it is only a matter of time to narrow the possibilities.Macnair is searching for it in his travels whilst Avery combs the old parchments encased in our marvelous library.I also have many bats hard at work in the matter.We shall find it and she shall serve us in penetrating to the center and reaching the cauldron.It is that simple."

It was hardly simple, thought Snape, with some relief.If Voldemort was desperate enough to rely on ancient legends, the forces of light may be in better shape than they previously had reason to hope.

"I see, sire.Well, I shall get to work on a potion immediately."

"Do so, and do not fail me, Severus.I hate to think of the ramifications of such failure.Think how heartbreaking it would be for poor McGonagall…"

Snape stiffened, unable to hide his outrage entirely.

Voldemort merely laughed."I care not to whom you toss your affections, dear Severus.Just be certain you do not betray our most worthy cause.Retribution will be swift.And severe."

"Sire," replied Snape, bowing to hide his grim visage."I shall not fail."

So saying, he disapparated.He had briefly wished for enough courage to drive his hidden dagger deep into Voldemort's breast, but he knew the futile gesture would simply end his own life and break the tenuous thread Dumbledore maintained with Voldemort's foul plans.Voldemort was heavily armed with arcane and powerful magic, which protected him from bodily harm.Unfortunately.

Upon apparation at the Hogsmeade road, Snape headed directly for a conference with Dumbledore.The ancient labyrinth, indeed!Could the old legends be true?It was barely conceivable but Dumbledore must know of Voldemort's latest fancy.Forewarned was forearmed, after all, and their forces needed all the help they could get.__

_ _

_Next: **Aurors 101**_


	5. Aurors 101

August 25

_Here's what happened when last we met:Voldemort is gathering his crew of evildoers and has asked Severus Snape to take Draco Malfoy under his wing by giving him a potion that will help sway Hermione to the Dark Ways.Snape was shocked to learn of Voldemort's interest in the labyrinth, an ancient legend that seems a long shot on which to hang plans for world dominion._

_Many thanks to the wonderful site [www.wildideas.net/cathbad/druid.html][1] for tremendous information about the Druids.We'll be using it a lot in the following chapters._

** **

**THE HEIRESS 5:Aurors 101**

** **

Albus Dumbledore fiddled with the golden tassel on his powder pink nightcap.He studied it closely as Severus Snape related his encounter with Voldemort.

At last Snape concluded hopefully, saying, "If Voldemort is wishing to find this ancient labyrinth, he is grasping at the straws of mythology.Surely this is a good thing for us…"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I am remembering an old adage, Severus: in Knossos did Daedalus build a dancing floor for curly-haired Ariadne.You are familiar with it?"

Snape sat down with a sigh."You are referring to the legend of King Minos of Crete and the Minotaur."

Dumbledore spun his cap on the tip of his wand."Ariadne was the King's daughter, guardian of the dancing floor in which her half-brother the Minotaur was confined.Every seven years, young men and women were led into the labyrinth to dance to its center, where the Minotaur awaited them.Ariadne was forced to perform this horrible ritual until the Athenian Theseus, to whom she gave a ball of string to navigate the labyrinth, rescued her."

"I am acquainted with the tale, Albus.But Knossos and its labyrinth were destroyed in 1450 BC, when the volcano on Santorin erupted and sent tidal waves flooding over Crete."

Dumbledore twirled his tassel."The revenge of Poseidon for Ariadne's betrayal of her family.But let us assume that Daedalus' labyrinth was not original.What if he devised it based upon a primitive design long known to mystical societies?Recall, Severus, that the Celtic civilization spread across Europe and the British Isles; the influence of the Druids was powerful indeed."

He raised his wand and called _Accio_, at which point a large, worn tome zipped into his hand, grazing Snape in its passage.Dumbledore thumbed through it, "You see, I have been refreshing my knowledge of our ancient predecessors to assist Remus with his curriculum development… Aha! Here it is, a description of the Feast of Cormac: on May 1, Beltaine, at the greatest flow of power between heaven and earth, the Druids would gather for a great festival in their sacred oak grove.You know, of course, that the Druids were known as "Knowers of the oak grove," given their familiarity with natural powers…"

Snape shrugged and Dumbledore chuckled."You never did care for Binn's lectures, my friend, yet he is a virtual font of useful, albeit arcane, information.Why, just this evening he told me the funniest tale of an old Druid and a magpie…" His blue eyes twinkled with amusement."But I digress, as is often my way.Let me see, where was I?Ah, yes. The sacred oak grove was an actual labyrinth of the old trees, with mistletoe and yew filling in the gaps - must have been an awesome sight indeed."

"Quite," agreed Snape, who was not at all sure he was following Dumbledore's convolutions.

"At Beltaine, three elected Druids would wind their way to the center of the labyrinth at which grew a magnificent oak tree - the Crann Bethadh, or Tree of Life; its mighty branches touched the heavens and its roots plumbed the depths of the earth.At its base sprung the Well of Wisdom, whose waters held the power of life, death and rebirth.The Druids would draw forth the waters in the golden Cup of Cormac and drink from it.Results varied - I am paraphrasing now, Severus - death, insanity, prophecy or rebirth.I believe the latter were the most desirable outcomes…"

Snape leaned forward."That is what Voldemort seeks!"

Dumbledore drummed his fingers upon the dusty pages."The Cup of Changes.A conduit to immortality."

"But, Albus, surely this place is as dead as Knossos or Troy …"

Dumbledore continued to peruse the text."I doubt it, Severus.Magical places of such power are often concealed but rarely extinct.It exists - somewhere."

Snape stood and began to pace the long, fuzzy hearthrug."But why does he wish Hermione to penetrate the labyrinth?Why can he not enter it and use this Cup of Cormac himself?"

"You mentioned his interest in Hermione's chastity.Remember the Cretan ritual, Severus.Ariadne was a vestal virgin, and the most powerful Druids abstained from sexual relations to achieve the purest communication with the supernatural.And Hermione has additional appeal for Voldemort.She is his sole magical heir.As the sacrifices Ariadne made for her father ensured the survival of Knossos, so too would Hermione serve as a conduit on Voldemort's behalf."

"Yet Knossos itself was destroyed when Ariadne betrayed her father and rescued the hero Theseus. Voldemort can have less assurance in Hermione - she has no loyalty to her lineage."

Dumbledore made a long tent of his fingers."As she should not."

Snape rubbed his weary eyes."Then Voldemort's plan is folly, Albus.Even if he should find this unlikely oak grove, he cannot get a hold of Hermione."

"Indeed, no. Yet, as we know from experience, the unlikely - even the impossible - has been known to occur."

"I suppose," sighed Snape as he sank again into an old leather armchair."Speaking of the absurd, Voldemort has asked me to prepare a _Fluide Influentum_ for our young Malfoy.He wishes Draco to… guide Hermione's interests in the Dark Arts."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed."Does Draco know of this plan?"

"Lucius has sent his raven, I have seen it.I cannot read the boy's heart; surely his loyalties are in turmoil."

"Indeed.Until we are surer of him, you must present the façade of cooperation.Give the lad a placebo as a ruse."

"That is easily done, Albus.It is essential that Voldemort believes me to be acting on his behalf, even if he is going mad.Labyrinth indeed!"

"Ah, my friend, we are - all of us - caught in the labyrinth of time."

The following day brought a glorious early fall morning.The Griffindors were enjoying the sunshine as they waited for Hagrid and the Slytherins to join them in the magizoo for their first day of Comprehensive Care of Magical Beasts.The cottonwoods had released their seeds; bits of fluff drifted across the pasture like tiny wisps of downy snow.

Hagrid's approach was heralded by a hearty sneeze."Beg yer pardon, havin' some trouble wit' my a…a…achoo!… allergies…"

Hermione looked up at the trees; the light on their leaves seemed liquid, as if it could pour right off into little golden pools.She noticed the light gleaming off the wheat-blond head of Draco Malfoy, who approached with his characteristic sneer. "Oh rapture, another year of those Magical Beasts, the Griffindors."

"Another year of rotten Slytherins," retorted Ron, focusing on Draco.Damn him, he scowled.He'd gotten beefier over the summer.Maybe they actually made him work in Copenhagen.

Hermione hung her head, not wanted to meet Draco's gaze nor that of the curious Slytherins.She was annoyed by their furtive or even open stares; had they expected her to grow horns or something?

Hagrid harrumphed, sneezed and began the class after wiping his runny nose on a massive red handkerchief. "Yeh brought yer texts, I hope?Good.Open yer books ter Chapter One - Why Magizoology Matters."

"Why _does_ it?" sniggered Draco.

Despite his allergies, Hagrid's hearing was not impaired."It matters becuz some o' these critters may very well one day save yer lives - makes sense ter be good ter 'em, doesn' it?"

Hagrid spent the next hour explaining modern Magizoology practices and telling them a bit about the new animals to expect in the coming year. Wizards from around the world continued to send animals to Hogwarts for care and further study.In particular, Hagrid was very excited about the impending arrival of a triptide, which Charlie Weasley would be delivering the following week.It was as close as Hagrid could hope to a dragon of his own, and his eyes sparkled as he described it in vivid detail, right down to its little horned tail and claws.Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.

Hagrid paused in front of a large wooden crate, from which emanated disturbing squeaks and yips."Now here's a new arrival - rikitiks, just in from Indonesia. Treat 'em carefully," he warned them as Hermione peeked over the top of the crate."They're a bit tetchy yet."

As he said so, a small monkey-like creature leapt to the rim of the crate and bounded off it, hurtling directly at Hermione and knocking her down in surprise.

Swiftly, Malfoy raised his wand and shouted, "_Stupefy_!" which stunned the small creature in its tracks.

"'Ere now, no cause fer that!" cried Hagrid, who replaced the dazed rikitik with its fellows, carefully closing the top of the crate before he turned to Hermione."Er, you a'right there, Hermione?"

"Fine, thanks," she replied, taking Draco's outstretched hand to regain her feet.Pansy Parkinson guffawed audibly.

"Yeh be careful with yer spells, boy - yeh mighta 'urt someone…"

"Just what I was trying to do, knock Granger flat…" drawled Draco insolently.

Fortunately for all, the bell sounded from the castle, ending the morning's entertainment.

On the way back to the castle, Ron held Hermione's hand and glared at Malfoy as if daring him to approach.Draco merely favored Ron with a sullen scowl, but did not attempt further contact.

Ron forgot his anger as they made their way to their next class: Aurorship 101 with Professor Remus Lupin.They were eager to see their old friend again and, given their peculiar histories and experiences, were keen to learn about the subject he was to teach.

The Griffindors were chatting anxiously when Professor Lupin entered the room, about five minutes late as usual.He seemed less shabby than the last time they'd seen him; his robes weren't as tattered and were patched only at each elbow.He still had a wan and exhausted air about him and his hair was now half-flecked with grey, which made Harry realize how hard he and Sirius must have been working.

Catching his steady gaze, Lupin winked at Harry as he perched himself on the edge of his desk in front of the classroom."Good morning, everyone.It's been two years since our last meeting.I hope I find you well?" There was a general murmur of assent.Lupin smiled mildly and continued."Professor Dumbledore has wisely decided to increase your knowledge in these difficult times by adding this course.In it we'll be taking an in-depth look at the field of Aurorship.This will greatly supplement the work you'll be doing with Professor Snape in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

He paused, surveying the class as if to measure their reactions."You may find it odd that a wizard suffering from the dark disease of werewolvery will be your instructor for this course.Let me assure you, my experience of the Dark Arts runs through my veins. I have found that the best way to fight the Dark Arts is to fully understand them rather than to blindly fear them.And, with Professor Snape's latest potion I am virtually incident-free, even during the moon's full cycle.Any questions on this?"

There were, tactfully, none at that time.Lupin went on."Very well.Let's begin.For the historical origins of Aurorship, we must turn to the ancient Druids of this land.As you know from Professor Binn's lectures," Lupin smiled briefly at the rolled eyes and stifled groans; he, too, had been a student of Hogwarts and said professor."The Celtic culture flourished throughout Great Britain and as far as the Balkan states in Europe.Paul of Tarsus visited the Celts of Galatia, in what is now Turkey, around 40AD.His epistle to them is included in the Christian Bible.Ireland was a particular seat of this culture, as the Romans never invaded it.Irish Muggle authors worth reading include James Joyce and W.B. Yeats, whose work reflects the Celtic spirit."

Hermione made a note of this. 

Lupin continued, "An old Celtic proverb goes 'A man is better than his birth.' This was certainly true of the Druids, who were a central part of the Celtic civilization.They were really the intelligentsia of their society.To become a Druid required training of at least twenty years.They were capable of many magical feats such as divination, prophesy, control of the weather, healing, levitation, shape changing and exorcising evil spirits.The Roman historian Diogenes placed the Druids on a list of the ancient world's wisest philosophers and sages.The Roman author Ammianus wrote of the Druid's ability to solve problems of things secret and sublime.The Druid's connection to nature was the source of their powers.Their rituals often took place in sacred forests, hence their name 'Knowers of the oak grove.'Just as the mighty oak is firmly rooted to the ground and throws its branches high into the heavens, so did the Druids encompass the span of earthly and supernatural prowess."

"What has this to do with modern Aurorship, you are wondering?In 84AD, the Druid Mogh Roith proved herself as both a warrior and a mystic, driving evil forces from Ireland and what is now Scotland, making her a hero among the Picts and the Celts of those lands.With the onset of barbaric tribal wars, she gathered to her many of the great Druids of the time, including the famous Ni-Asa of Ireland, to form a protective society that would combat the growing darkness. As the Roman Empire fell and the Dark Ages descended, she and her successors fought long and hard against the forces of evil.As dire as the Dark Ages were, they would have been virtually pitch-black were it not for their valiant efforts.Unfortunately, their efforts had to be hidden from society, for Muggle persecution was increasing, witnessed by the removal of all wizards from the general society around 1000AD."

"A number of protective societies based on Mogh Roith's practices continued to flourish until, in 1582 the Wizards' Council, which preceded our current Ministry of Magic, organized groups under the common title of 'Auror', which, as you know, is the name we use today for those who penetrate, expose and defeat the forces of darkness."

"Many of the Auror's symbols and secret runes are derived from those used by the early Druidic exorcists.These include the Triskele, or labyrinth - a rounded spiral with three arms that radiate from a central point, which stand for the land, sea and sky - the entirety of the Druid's domain.Also in use is the Awen, represented by three upright bars surmounted by three stars.Awen is the Druidic term for 'inspiration.'The primary symbol of the great oak tree is key to the Auror's runic repertoire.Remember that a tree bridges both land and heaven, communicating live-giving water between these realms.Great power is gathered here, and we shall be returning to this concept more as our year continues."

He paused and sat on the edge of his desk."We will explore these symbols and other tools in future classes.Right now, I'd like to begin your experience of the Auror's world first-hand."

Lupin divided them into groups of three, explaining that the Druids tended to organize into triads, two and four being unbalanced numbers with nothing in the middle.Harry, Ron and Hermione watched closely as he dimmed the lights.Eerie light flickered as they realized scores of candles had been lit around them."Each of you represents an element - earth, sea and sky.These are the three realms of Druidic cosmology and must be present for true power to manifest.The candle behind each of you represents a divine ideal - knowledge, truth and nature."

He paused at each group, drawing something with his wand in their midst."This is the Triskele; it is one of the chief runes used by the Druids and hence today's Aurors.Notice the three arms radiate from a central point.In the very center," into which he dropped a bronze disk etched with a rune that resembled a voluminous tree, "is the Oak, sacred source of the Druid's power, spanning all planes at once - astral, earthly and subterranean."

He took up a stance in the middle of the room.In a hushed, reverent voice he continued."You are about to be initiated into the primary circle of Aurorship.This will facilitate our journeys together.Each of you shall receive a symbol at this time - see it in your mind's eye and hold it there; its significance will serve as your protection and illumination as we continue your instruction in the powerful lore of the contemporary Auror.Close your eyes so that you may focus upon your inner vision."

Harry was aware of Lupin's voice, chanting in some archaic language unknown to him and yet… somehow the words, while foreign to him, made _sense_.He felt himself sway and a blackness opened before him. In the center of this darkness he beheld a light, fragile at first.He focused his attention on it as it grew in size and intensity.He could hear the murmurs of others around him but kept his eyes on the light; it was taking shape, becoming brighter and brighter, until it flashed brilliantly and revealed itself to be an enormous circle. It seemed to draw him inward and he felt himself stumble as a searing pain shot through his body via his forehead.He fell forward onto his hands and knees.For a moment he felt the room humming about him as voices filtered through his consciousness.

Lupin rushed to his side.Harry heard him say _Lumos_, and then tasted the bittersweet of Honeydukes chocolate pressed to his lips.He opened his eyes and saw Hermione, as if from a great distance.She was pale, clutching her hand over her heart.

"What is it, Harry?What did you see?" pressed Lupin, supporting his shoulders.

"A circle," he replied."A great big white circle."

"Ah." Lupin helped him to stand."The orb - the shape of the human eye.A powerful rune, Harry.It means that you are guided and protected by the ability to see the truth."

Lupin turned his attention on the others, questioning them in turn.Hermione had seen a golden chalice, Ron had seen three bars surmounted by three stars, and Neville had seen a silver scythe.Lupin went around the room, hearing each student's rune in turn while Harry dusted off his knees and blushed crimson.He was the only prat who had cried out and fallen on his face.

Lupin softly murmured _Accio_ and collected the Oak runes from each triad."That's enough for today, I think.Before our next class, I want you to commit your rune to memory.Vividly picture it so that it is as familiar to you as your wands.I assure you, it will prove as useful."

They made their way to lunch, Hermione pressing Harry, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, fine," he replied tightly, feeling deeply embarrassed and not-at-all hungry.Why did he always have to be the one to be singled out?

After lunch, as Hermione sorted through her books to select those for her afternoon classes, a scrap of parchment drifted to the ground.Someone had left a note in her book bag!Curiously, she unfolded the scrap and read, "Must see you, ASAP - it's important!Meet me after dinner, in the library.Yours, Draco."She sat back on her heels, recalling their encounter earlier that morning; how he'd pressed her hand and gazed earnestly at her with those ghost-grey eyes.At the time she'd sensed his urgency but now she wondered.What could be so pressing that he'd resort to secret letters?

Sitting down on her bed, she sighed.What other method was left to them, really?While she'd been in Kyoto he'd sent her several long letters, awkward but sincere.Now, under the gaze of the Slytherins and her friends, it was natural for him to be hesitant.She wasn't too comfortable herself, recalling the angry flash in Ron's eyes.

She tossed the scrap into the waste bin. Yes, she'd meet him.She knew Harry and Ron would be at their first Quidditch practice.She'd have the time and privacy after dinner and she always went to the library at that time.Packing her afternoon books, she wondered what Draco wanted to tell her.

After dinner, as Harry and Ron walked toward the Quidditch pitch, Ron noticed Harry's sullen expression."Er, Harry - is something wrong?" he asked as Harry used his Firebolt to sever the blooms off several wildflowers.

"Hm?Yeah, kind of."

"It's Cho, isn't it?I saw you guys talking - did you fight or something?"

"Fight? No, not really.We never fight.I'm just upset about something she said."

"About what?"

"About an owl she got from her parents.See, they don't… that is, they don't really like me."

"What do you mean, they don't like you?"

"Just what I said.Her parents think we shouldn't get too serious, that we should be seeing other people.That we're too young to be so involved."

"That doesn't mean they don't like you."

"Oh, yes it does.The "See Other People" thing never came up with Cedric."

"So?"

"_So_, her parents are nervous about me.Personally."

"Why?"

"C'mon Ron, don't be thick.I'm Harry Potter, TBWL, remember?I'm every parent's worst nightmare."

"That's not true, Harry.Cho's folks are just snobs.Anyway, she's not listening to them, is she?"

"I dunno.Usually I think we're okay but she really seemed shaken up tonight."

"You suppose what happened in Aurorship got around already?"

"Sure.Why not? Everything I do gets broadcast."

"Cheer up, Harry.No harm was done and you're just about to be elected Quidditch captain, right?"

Harry shook his head, an unruly lock of hair falling across his scarred forehead."I'd rather see you as captain, Ron.You're the brilliant strategist."

"I am, aren't I? Hey, is that Ginny?What's she doing here?"

"Dunno," shrugged Harry, noting the eager smile on her face."Wonder what's up?"  
  


Meanwhile, Hermione waited for Draco in the library, a pile of books stacked before her.She actually planned on consulting them to get a head start on her paper for Aurorship 101.She was going to research early Druidic society and their practices, so she had accumulated some of the older and dustier books in the library.She shifted uncomfortably as she leafed through _'Knowers of the Oak Grove._'She didn't feel at all easy about meeting Draco.Despite his attempts at a sort of civility, she did not entirely trust him.He was still an arrogant, spoiled boy, whatever else he was becoming.She chided herself and tried to remember what Dumbledore had said to her last March, about giving people a second chance.But a chance for what?

She grabbed her quill and began an overdue letter to the Lama Li."I am, at last, home at Hogwarts but… I can't quite express this well… I feel so lost.Life has gone on swimmingly without me.Everyone has completed their O.W.L.s and I have to catch up.Not that the studies trouble me - I've always been on the bookish side, but… I hardly know how to put this… I'm so dissatisfied.It's lovely to see my friends and to be back at Hogwarts but everything seems so… flat. I thought, hoped for, so much to be returned to me - my sense of who I am… Now I know that who I am is not who I was and I have less idea of who I am becoming…"

She paused and frowned as she read it over, then crumpled the parchment in disgust.Surely the Lama would instruct her to meditate, go within to find her answers and confront her fears.Only… that was the last place she wanted to look.

Her unhappy thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Draco.He seemed as awkward as she, coughing several times and brushing the white-blonde hair from his forehead.He seemed a wee bit pink.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem.What's up?"

Draco studied her pile of books."You going to read all of these tonight?"  
Hermione nodded."Scan them, anyway.I'm researching my report for Aurorship."  
Draco sat down."I have that tomorrow.It's supposed to be… an interesting class."

Hermione sighed."An important one, too.Given how things are…"

Impulsively, Draco snatched at her hand."I know things aren't good, Hermione, but I… I want you to trust me.I'm not like the other Slytherins - I'm not going to pretend to be nice because of…"

She looked into his pale grey eyes and smiled."I believe you, Draco.Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

Draco colored a brighter pink and coughed again."No.I… er, no.I needed to tell you something else.I got a raven today, from my father."

Hermione's eyes opened wide."Isn't your father with…"  
Draco nodded seriously."Yes.That's what I wanted to tell you.He wants me to be… your friend, so that you can learn about… Him.But I won't do it, Hermione, I promise I won't."  
"You won't be my friend?"

Draco looked irritated. "No, I _will_ be your friend, but not for that reason!"

He was holding both her hands now and kissed them suddenly.Now it was Hermione's turn to blush, but she felt sorry for him, once so sure of himself and now caught between two worlds."I'm glad you told me, Draco.I know you'll do what's right…"

The grim appearance of Madame Pince interrupted their conversation. Draco dropped Hermione's hands at once as the stern librarian tutted at them, "There'll be not of _that_ in my library, to be sure."

Draco took his leave; Madame Pince waited until he did so."See you, Hermione," he said over his shoulder.Madame Pince followed him as he left.

Hermione dropped her head into her hands.Life had become so complicated.She wanted to trust Draco; he had shared information he did not have to.Then a thought struck her; what had Professor Lupin said, about fighting the dark arts by understanding them?Maybe she _should_ find out more about the Dark Ways.Forewarned was forearmed and if she knew something about it she might be better able to defend against it.She resolved to talk to Draco about it when next she saw him.

As he walked down the hall away from the library, Draco Malfoy grinned broadly.The first part of his plan had worked perfectly…

_ _

_Next: **Bats and Balls**_

   [1]: http://www.wildideas.net/cathbad/druid.html



End file.
